


我们不讲情话，除非剑拔弩张

by kummerspeck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Arguing, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Emotional Constipation, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, Jealous Loki (Marvel), M/M, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 他们的第一次亲吻发生在争吵中。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	我们不讲情话，除非剑拔弩张

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Don't Kiss & Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394754) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



1.

他们的第一次亲吻发生在争吵中。

洛基浑身都散发着"我是高贵的神，我才不屑于和可悲的蝼蚁合作的气场”。

The Revengers 事实上并没有一个领导，他们根据情形和个人的能力轮流指挥。硬要说的话，索尔可能算是这艘船的船长吧。他了解太空，作为王子他在很多宇宙中地方都受到尊敬，并且他还是唯一一个能让洛基做事的人。

索尔把洛基拖进了托尼的实验室，顺手放下了一个很复杂的机器。索尔认为这是飞船上坏了的零件，并让他们合作修好他它。

在托尼登上飞船的八个月中，他与洛基没有什么交集，他通常和布鲁斯和索尔说话，而洛基倾向于躲开任何人。对这一安排托尼也乐的遵守，但是为了修好飞船拯救宇宙，他愿意搁置他们的积怨。

可是洛基很明显不是。

托尼很努力的尝试保持礼貌，忽视洛基的嘲讽。在他转身开始回怼之前，他坚持了20分钟(佩珀知道了也会很骄傲的)。洛基在凳子上做的很直，绿色的双眼闪着怒光。

十分钟以后，两人唇枪舌剑吵的不可开交。洛基还居高临下的瞪着他，托尼后悔自己没穿增高鞋。

托尼以为下一秒拳头就会打到自己脸上，但他实在没有想到洛基的唇贴上了自己的，他的手不自觉的缠绕进洛基的头发。洛基把他压到了工作台上，用一种想要把他吃拆入腹的热情吻他。

这是托尼所经历的最猛烈也是最火辣的一个吻。

当他们分开后，洛基像烫手一样放开了他，托尼只好抓着桌子保持平衡。当他还在喘气，一把匕首出现在他面前。 

托尼僵住了，一动不动。 

"敢告诉别人，蝼蚁，我会让你的死看起来像是意外。" 洛基嘶嘶道，眼神满是威胁。

"你认为我会想让别人知道吗？"

洛基怀疑的看着他，匕首消失在空气中，准备转身离开。托尼被激怒了:"去你的，我们还要修船!"

"是你要修船，"洛基头也不回，"没我的事。"

不等反驳他就离开了，留下咬牙切齿的托尼。

"该死的戏剧皇后，" 他嘶嘶的说着转向了工作台，"活该你被蝼蚁吸引。"

托尼不想要洛基对他的兴趣，但是他至少能很男子气的承认洛基的长腿很性感并且他们的身体一定很合拍。而洛基才是那个像小孩一样玩否认游戏还四处威胁别人的人。

至少现在托尼认识到问题的存在，就能减少发生的可能性。

————————————————————

2.

这个计划基本成功。

托尼独自修好了飞船，洛基避免和他出现在同一房间，两人都闭口不谈。这很成功，直到三个星期后他们被一起扔进监狱。

他们正在访问一个星球，一切都很顺利,直到某个人指控 洛基偷了东西，托尼是唯一在附近的，他试图平息事态，但是被认为是洛基的共犯一起被丢进了监狱。

“你就不能就一次，一次别惹麻烦吗？”托尼嘘道。

“我什么也没做！”

“你害的我们进监狱！”

“是你打断我导致的！”洛基发作了，视线从监狱的能量盾上移到托尼身上，怒视着他，“难道你认为没有你的捣乱我不能逃脱惩罚吗？”

“他们要砍了你的手！”托尼反驳，“我不能让他们这样做！”

“你一点也不懂星际外交，史塔克， 我是王子！”

托尼嘲弄地哼了一声。“那你真的很受欢迎啊，看看你的银舌头带来的下场。”洛基眼中全是怒火，阔步走来。托尼没有退缩，他瞪了回去。“在我的世界我可是很受欢迎——”

“那你为什么在留在这荒芜的宇宙，远离你心爱的地球？”洛基反驳道，“这是为什么，史塔克？是不是因为别人都没法忍受你？”

“看来你很熟悉这个概念啊，洛基” 托尼回击。“我可没见到你身边有任何人，除了你哥哥。”带着恶意的笑，托尼继续：“我可不算同情票。”

当洛基的手移动时，他真的以为会被又一次掐住脖子扔到墙上，但是当他被拉到怀里亲吻时，他也没有十分惊讶。这个吻就跟之前的一样激烈，带着牙齿而没有一点喜爱。洛基的手留在那里，迫使他的脖子以一种不自然的角度弯着。托尼的指甲陷入洛基的脖子以示报复，同时垫着脚追吻那片唇。洛基

洛基的手滑向他的腹部，试着解开腰带——外面索尔的脚步声让两人跳开。雷神的声音听起来很愤怒，而典狱长不停的道着歉。

“敢说出去，”洛基嘶嘶的说。

“闭嘴，救我们的人来了。”

托尼用手抹了抹嘴，整理好衣服。当索尔进来的时候，他脸上带着完美的假笑，好像他没准备让洛基的手伸到他裤子里一样。

很显然，这个问题没有消失。

————————————————————  
3.

托尼一直等到晚上。他们的飞船正在绕行这个星球。每个人都应该睡了或者离洛基的房间很远。托尼想了一堆被逮到之后的借口，但在只有另外四个人的船上，他没被发现。

他敲了敲洛基的门，试图保持礼貌。一打开门，洛基就用冰冷的眼神瞪着他。

托尼叹气。“你不想让别人看到的话就让我进去。”

洛基不满地皱起鼻子，侧过身让托尼进去。托尼几乎没看周围的环境，等到门关上他便切入正题。

“我有一个提议。”洛基交叉手臂，挑起一边眉毛，等着他继续。“发生一次是意外，两次就是套路。我想停止这样。一条简单的原则：谁也不说出去。我们做一次然后再也不提。”

洛基冷笑：“我不知道你在说什么，史塔克。”

“哦，别装了——”

“如果我没听错的话，你在暗示我想要你。”

“好像这不是显而易见的——”

“你是个人类。”他说着抬起下巴，用王子自命不凡的眼神打量着托尼。“可悲而且配不上我，我为什么想和你上//床?”

托尼真的想给洛基一拳，该死的混蛋，还在否认。托尼真的不敢相信自己竟然这么笨。他在想什么？他试图讲道理而不是当一只把头埋在沙子里的鸵鸟，而这就是他的报答。

握紧拳头，托尼摇摇头，很生自己的气。“你知道吗，去他妈的。我一定是疯了。来这里向你求//欢。”

说着他向门走去，准备离开，但是洛基堵住了他的路。托尼做着不耐烦的手势，让他走开。 托尼甚至试图推他，但是洛基一动不动就像座山一样。

托尼瞪着他，想说什么，但是看到洛基眼中的…欲望便住了嘴。他的脸上写满了这样的情绪，只需要最后的轻轻一推。托尼突然知道要说什么，他倾身耳语道：“别挡路，甘道夫，反正你对我来说也不够好。”

就像点燃了火柴，洛基下一秒就压到了托尼身上，一边吻着托尼，一边扯掉他的衬衫。托尼被抱起离地之前只能勉强勾住洛基的脖子。 几秒之后他被扔在了床上，洛基还贴在他身上。

洛基低吼一声，“敢告诉别人我就毁了你。”

托尼翻翻白眼，把洛基拉过来吻他。 这将会是强硬和粗暴的，而托尼正好喜欢。

如果洛基能停止说话就更完美了。

————————————————————

4.

托尼天真的想着只做一次，他以为一次就够了，但是真的不是。

洛基使人上//瘾，而托尼只想更多。托尼自己肯定也有什么做对了，因为洛基不断的回来找他。是洛基发起了他们的第二次。

他们又在争论，比上次持续的时间还短，很快就以光着在床上告终。 这很快就变成了套路，不久他们的争论也停止了。

托尼一开始并不在乎他们的关系是秘密的，这只是性。为什么要告诉别人。

随着时间流逝，他们开始更多的在床下相处，他们聊得更多。这开始于托尼试图在事后谈话，或是穿上衣服或是看着洛基魔法变出衣服，话题通常是关于工作和飞船目的地的。

这很随意也很简单，就像他们在团队会议上做的一样。

他们的日常生活和他们的秘密关系混在一起，他们开始开对方玩笑。

六个月以后，托尼发现他开始喜欢洛基，当洛基不躺在他身边的时候他会想他。

这是一个巨大的，带着红色警示按钮的问题。因为洛基看起来只勉强忍受他。

托尼不能问其他人建议，因为这会违反他们关系的第一条原则：其他人不能知道。如果他违反了，一切都会结束，洛基永远也不会原谅他。

但是托尼很丧气，他是一个触觉动物，他想要更多。他不知道界限是什么，但肯定比现在多。

这就是为什么他尝试着小的改变，来试试水温。他们单独在实验室里专注着各自的项目。他向洛基靠近，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，试图看看洛基的项目。“看起来很棒，洛基。”

洛基僵住了，他冷冷的看了托尼一眼，转身避开的托尼的触摸，“你在干嘛，史塔克？”

“摸你，”托尼强颜欢笑。“我喜欢触碰别人，特别是我的队友。”在转身确认没人后，他小声补充道：“如果我碰别人而不碰你的话会很奇怪。”

洛基看起来不为所动。“你觉得你有特权可以碰我是吗？”托尼看着他，挑起眉毛。洛基嘲弄道：“不要以为这会改变什么，我不是你的朋友，史塔克。你和我哥哥那些愚蠢追随者们都应该知道这一点。”

托尼努力不要畏缩，但他的内心还是受到了打击。洛基的态度不能更明显了，而他真的应该相信自己的直觉的。

勉强可以容忍，有时候用来暖床，这就是他，可悲的凡人，洛基宁愿死也不愿被发现和他约会。明白了。

托尼知道他应该对洛基说些什么，但他无力组织语言，他转过身专注于自己的项目。如果他选择了离洛基最远的那张桌子，那一定是巧合。

————————————————————  
5\. 

托尼不是要故意躲着洛基的，只是当他的尝试以跌入火坑告终后，呆在洛基身边真的很难。他在实验室里睡觉，有时候睡在布鲁斯的沙发上，避免洛基找到他。

他不知道这样的情形还要持续多久，他喜欢洛基，不管洛基是怎样的机敏或者尖刻或者爱挖苦人，他都想要更多。他想看到尖刻表面下的柔软。有时洛基睡在他旁边时平静的样子，当托尼逗他笑时他嘴角的上扬，眼里的笑意。

喜欢洛基也许很难，但是值得——不过只有洛基让他这样做才行。托尼还不是一个愿意把自己的心交出去被别人践踏的受虐狂。

这就是为什么托尼还在试图搞明白，但他该认识到洛基不会让事情变得简单。

托尼正穿过飞船的走廊，准备去吃午餐。突然就被粗暴的拉进房间，压到了墙上。洛基怒气冲冲，手上的金属护甲压在托尼的胸口，让他动弹不得。

“你在躲着我，”洛基责难道。

“废话，”托尼发作了，感到措手不及。在认识到洛基离他这么近但是又永远不够后，感到一阵心痛。

也许他躲着洛基不是因为他没有下决定，只是想拖延自己最终心碎的时间。

洛基看起来焦虑不安，几乎可以听到他磨牙的声音，就像他想来回踱步但是还不想放开托尼。“你不可能敏感到被我的话冒犯了，你听过更恶劣的却连眼睛都不眨一下！”

托尼哼笑一声，头靠在墙上，身体在洛基的控制下放松了，唯一有危险受伤的只是他的心，而他的心早就沦陷了。“你真的不懂，不是吗？”

洛基发出一声恼怒的声音，要求道：“解释给我听！”

仅仅是因为托尼了解洛基，他才听出洛基语气里的暗示，在表面的命令之下是困惑和痛苦，他虽然没有道歉，但是他的动机是想要理解并且补救。

托尼豁然开朗，几乎要笑出声，他在最后一秒忍住了，也许他还有机会？

“我才不在乎你的话，洛基，但我喜欢能碰到你。“

洛基连连眨眼，直到眼中的困惑消散，他压着托尼的力道也放松了，他没有走开，但他反常的放下了自己的防备。“但是…为什么？“

托尼微笑，抚上洛基的脸，洛基没有躲开，“相信我喜欢你就这么难吗？“

洛基的脸上闪过一系列表情，以至于托尼不能解读。 两人间的沉默似乎延伸到了永恒。洛基的声音很犹豫又带着尴尬，“我不能我保证会改变。“

托尼笑了，“我从来没要求你改变。”

洛基的眼神变得柔软了，托尼感到自己的内心涌入一阵暖流。表面的面具被揭开，托尼看到了深层的部分。 回想起来，托尼震惊的认识到：几个月来他一直看到了洛基的这一面。得意的微笑，半心半意的白眼，真正的洛基一直都在悄悄的流露，托尼只是从不知道。

没过多久洛基的面具又回来了，语气又变得直率，“我不谈论我的爱人。”  
托尼有点失望，但是他仍然摸着洛基的脸，洛基并没有回避自己的感情也没有躲开。洛基是喜欢这样的，他也让步了，这多少让托尼感受到不那么绝望。

“但是如果没人在的话…?”托尼缓缓的说。

洛基回以微笑，脸上没有了先前的阴影，而是充满了喜爱，“你有特权。“

托尼笑着把洛基拉下来，给了他一个吻。道歉接受了，他们关系的条款也被修改成功。

这还是秘密恋情，但是托尼可以接受，原来洛基也喜欢他，这让他感到无所不能。

————————————————————  
+1.

他们在一起快一年了，坦白说，托尼不能更开心了。

他简直不敢相信没人察觉，但他也不会抱怨这点。

洛基喜欢将他的个人生活保密到无人知晓的地步，这和托尼的作风完全不一致。但是在一个能容纳80人的飞船上，保持秘密变得很简单。洛基不是触觉动物，所以在有他人在场时托尼不会碰他。

这也是有原因的，当托尼越来越多的看到面具下的洛基，他认识到：对洛基来说，和某人在一起意味着容易受伤。当洛基卸下情感上的盔甲后，他希望有人能看到真实的他并且不会离开。

当托尼留下后，洛基渐渐的表现出他的爱意。他的占有欲很强，对托尼更是到了一种近乎贪婪的地步。洛基通过嘲讽和保持距离筑起了心防，但托尼走进了，他就不会放手。

这就是为什么托尼发现保密并不难，洛基在公共场合带着面具，总是和托尼保持着距离。托尼总是期待回到他们的房间后感受那些加倍的爱意。

托尼已经习惯了事情的发展，以至于他从来没有想过会有所改变。 他当然没有想到洛基会泄露他们的秘密。 说实话，托尼内心深处一直担心自己会犯错，被人发现。 他甚至确保无论何时只要他们在一个房间里，他都与洛基保持距离。 他甚至和其他人调情，看在上帝的份上，只是为了不让人们发现他们的恋情。

他今晚没跟任何人调情。 他一直在自娱自乐，享受着在打败了一些强盗之后为他们举行的盛大宴会。 托尼亲自救了一位年轻的王子。 王子涉世不深，急于表示感激之情。 他一直和托尼调情。王子很好看，像一只顽固的小狗一样跟着托尼。 托尼受宠若惊，但他并不上钩。

王子没有丧气。 他整个晚上都在托尼身边，专心地给他斟酒。 他主动提出跳舞，散步，给托尼看任何他想看的东西。 托尼有一种感觉，他要是想要月亮，而王子都会想办法给他。

王子正在和托尼谈论他星球上的轶事，同时试图逗托尼笑。 他足够聪明和机智，事实上也确实逗笑了托尼。 当托尼听到一件轶事时，王子摸了他的手腕。 他向托尼忽闪着睫毛，准备提议换个地方，这时一只手抓住了王子的手，把它从托尼身边猛地拉开。

他们都抬起头来，发现了满脸怒容的洛基。 洛基紧紧地抓住年轻王子的手，看起来肯定很疼，整个房间都陷入了寂静。 舞池自动地分开，很明显洛基从跳舞的人群中冲了过来。

“再碰他一下，你的手就没了。“洛基吼着。

王子拒绝被吓倒：“托尼可以选择触碰他的人！你有什么权利——”

“我当然有权利，”洛基反驳道。“他是我的爱人，我的。”王子的眼睛瞪大了。洛基放开他的手，把他推到一边。说着一只手环上托尼的腰，把人带进怀里。“我真的看够了你可悲的举动。他是我的，”洛基重复道，语气带着威胁，“而且他只会选择我。”

王子转向托尼，徒劳的试图确认，托尼只是更放松的靠在洛基怀里，带着一点歉意说：“抱歉，洛基说的是真的。”

当王子垂头丧气的离开时，托尼能够感受到洛基浑身散发的得意气息。与此同时，托尼试图不让自己期望太高，心跳过快。 他看着他情人的胜利表情，小心的戳破那个喜悦泡泡。“你知道你刚才曝光了我们的事，对吧？”

他看到洛基僵住了，认识到发生的事情，脸上抱复和嫉妒的表情褪去，他环顾四周。星球上的居民散开了，索尔目瞪口呆，而海姆达尔和瓦尔基里很明显是在交换赌注，布鲁斯看起来要和托尼进行一场严肃的谈话。

托尼谨慎的看着他的男朋友，心揪的很紧。“你对曝光没有意见？”

洛基转而盯着他。托尼的紧张一定都写在了脸上，但是洛基的眼里满是柔情，他捧起托尼的脸，抚过他的脸颊。托尼闭上眼睛靠了过去。

“哦，托尼，”洛基喃喃道，“我什么时候有意见了？”

托尼目瞪口呆。“什么？！你一直在逗我？”洛基的嘴角上扬，眼里都是恶作剧的神情。托尼推向洛基的胸口，“你真是个大骗子。”

“没错，”眼神带着暖意，洛基补充道：“我还有很多不好的名声，令人惊讶的是，你从来都不介意。”

他倾身，出乎意料的给了托尼一个纯洁的，公开的吻。结束后，直视着托尼的双眼，他用只有托尼能听到的声音喃喃道, “这让我愿意为你做许多事。“

托尼的笑容越来越大，他知道这可能是他最傻的表情，但他真的不在乎。洛基刚刚曝光了他们的秘密恋情而且是认真的。

托尼可以想多开心就多开心，特别是当他不用担心被人发现的时候。


End file.
